I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an egg and cheese food as well as a method for making the egg and cheese food. The food has a long shelf life, especially if refrigerated, and can be eaten when removed from a refrigerator without additional cooing or it can be heated to provide a hot meal.
II. Discussion of the Background
Egg and cheese omelettes whether using regular or low fat ingredients are extremely popular foods. They are rusty and a very good source of protein. Thus, when eaten in moderation they are nutritious, wholesome food. Omelettes are typically made from whole egg. Whole egg is defined as a mixture of egg whites and yolk. Cholesterol is located in the egg yolk. Thus, products which reduce the amount of egg yolk in the eggs of an omelette are very popular and make it possible to eat omelettes often while minimizing cholesterol. Also, the omelettes can be varied in numerous ways by including extra ingredients such as vegetables or sausage.
Although egg omelettes are easy to cook, many people do not eat omelettes as often as they would like because they lack the time necessary for cooking the omelette and cleaning the pans, cooing utensils or dishes used to cook or eat omelettes. Thus, there is a need for an egg omelette product which is ready to eat cold directly out of a refrigerator or, if desire, could be quickly heated, e.g., in a microwave oven or toaster oven, to provide a hot meal. If such a product were available, then preparing eggs would be as easy as making toast.